Haven
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: Klaus is named the next patron of El Sagrario only he doesn't want the responsibility and flees away to lead his free life, unaware that his brother Finn is a threat to his fathers good name Finn is running an enterprise of women trafficking, called back home to save his fathers name Klaus finds himself something saving much more valuable a blue eyed blonde senorita named Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello This is my new fic. It's AU/AH hence the situation and the Mikealson family's circumstances maybe a little OOC. But I had to write this.

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing except the plot.

Mikealsons are part Spanish in this fic.

This fic isn't meant to offend anybody so if someone finds it so please know it was unintentional.

On another note I would like to dedicate this fic to my very close friend who i send all these snippets of all my fics and she continues to be a huge pillar of support to me thank you so much and im eagerly waiting for your novel Ria and my Twitter bestie Nour. Hey honey this ones for you. May you have many happy moments in life.

CHAPTER 1

EL SAGRARIO

The pitter patter of the light drizzle falling on the all the black umbrellas held by the people standing in the cemetery was in exact accordance with the present circumstance. The eerie environment of the graveyard was only interrupted by the sniffling sounds of the women mourning the loss of the man residing in the coffin being lowered into the six foot deep grave. The priest blessed the departure of the Patroñ of El Sagrario a small island close to the coast of Mexico, with his touching eulogy.

Three tall men with identical sorrowful expressions on their faces moved forward to pour the fistful of soil on the coffin. Their disposition maybe identical but their features were vastly contrasting. One with curling blonde hair and intense blue eyes which held as much maturity as mischief in them were currently filled with tears. The other two with black hair and brown eyes but with a different set of cheek bones and nose.

The blonde haired man moved closer the open grave and murmured," I love you padre." And the other two moved beside him in a show of support and solidarity among brothers.

Brothers who were standing near their father's grave with their mother and sister saying their goodbyes to the much loved and honoured patroñ of Sagrario, Mikeal.

The sister moved to hug the blonde man with tears streaming down her pretty green eyes. She whimpered his name,"Nik." He hugged his sister and with her in his arms moved to put his other arm around his mother. The other two brothers encircled around them and the people of the Sagrario who were gathered to pay respects to their magnanimous and generous master saw the family grieving together and they grieved with them.

::::::::::::

Two weeks after Mikeal died the family was assembled in his study for the reading of his will.

There was plenty speculation about the true nature Mikeal's business. Many had heard that he ran some illegal business of firearms but since he was always generous and courteous to his people no one dared to accuse the good master of such a grave accusation. He was loved by all and cherished by many. His people honored him not because he had power and influence but because he respected his people. He was more of a father, a friend rather than a master hence was called Nano by all of his people. Nobody was afraid of his power except those who had a reason too.

The lawyer nervously glanced at the family members sitting on the sofas. With their mother sitting in the center and the four children flanking her side two on each.

The daughter Rebekah and the blonde son named Niklaus on right on the two side sofas. The other two sons with youngest Kol sitting nearest to his mother on left and the eldest Finn sitting farthest.

The lawyer began to speak but the matriarch Esther Mikealson held up a hand to silence him. Gracefully she got up which caused the lawyer to stand too because he felt as if he should and went over to pour herself a glass of water from the jug placed on the table in the center of the seating area.

Taking one sip she said,"Matthew. We just need to know who is the heir to Mikeals beloved estate as that is the only thing the people of Sagrario are concerned are anxious to know who is the next patroñ. We can deal with the specifics of who got what later. I just need to get over with this and grieve peacefully." Her voice hitched at the end and Rebekah moved over to hug her mother.

Skimming through the pages of Mikeal's will hurriedly he glanced up then clearing his throat he said, "According to Nano's will Niklaus will be the next patroñ of Sagrario."

As soon as the words were spoken the next heir in question strode out of the study with the door closing with a loud thud in his wake.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: ; :

"Nik? Nik? " Rebekah let her brother calm down for an hour before she went after him to his room. She called out his name twice and moved over to the balcony leading from his room where he was standing.

"Nik." She called and he turned to look at his younger sister. She was the youngest of them four but sometimes the wisest and often jokingly remarked that she got all the brains in the family.

Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder she asked," What's wrong Nik?"

"I don't want this." He swallowed his still raw emotions and added, "I can't take his place. I'm not worthy."

"But Nik."

"No I'm leaving for Paris tonight. I need to get away from this place. Finn can take my place. Tell mother I'm leaving and I've handed over it to Finn."

"Oh. So you have decided then. Why don't you tell it to mamà yourself."

He gave a sad smile then sighed and said, "You know how she will react to me leaving. But Beks I can not stay here a moment longer. I feel as if the walls are closing in on me. I can't breathe. I... "

She ran a soothing hand on his back. Although all of his brothers loved her but she loved Nik the most. She understood that he felt trapped by the responsibility. He preferred living as he pleased, prized his freedom. The liberty to come and go as he chose was one thing he would never compromise on. She understood his need for being his own man without restrictions and hence didn't judge him. Resting her head on his shoulder she said,"Well than I will expect a post card from Paris."

"I'll miss you." He replied shuffling her hair.

"Ugh. You won't you'd be too busy with your numerous amiguitas to miss me." Pushing his hand away.

He laughed at her adorable annoyed expression and she made a face at him. Hugging her sister affectionately he wondered how much he would miss his family.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

( Six Months Later)

Klaus answered his phone over the din of the disco music blaring in the night club. Yelling into the phone he said, "Kol. Me amigo. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You need to come home. It's urgente."

"Why? What happened? " he asked.

Then his younger brother began speaking in fluent Spanish telling him why it was imperative to come home immediately.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Opening the huge metal door of the container of semi trailer Klaus asked, "You sure this is the shipment with the chicas and Finn is responsible for human trafficking? " still not believing that his elder brother Finn was guilty of something so heinous.

"I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't sure. This is serious Nik. Padres good name in Sagrario would forever be besmirched if anyone were to find out what Finn has been up to as the new Patroñ."

"I just can't believe this." Klaus remarked opening the other door and Kol jumped on. He then turned to give Klaus a hand and Klaus jumped on to enter it too.

Klaus took out a torch from the back pocket of his jeans and flashed it around the container. He heard a few sniffles and hushed cries. He saw six women with their hands tied and one lying on the floor. When they backed away from him borrowing into each other for support he put up his hand to let them know he was not the threat.

Cautiously Kol moved forward and said, "Hey ladies. We are here to rescue you."

One asked in a scared voice,"How do we know you are not lying?"

"Do you really have any other option?" Kol asked and ushered them out.

Kol gestured for Klaus to rescue the one lying on the floor. He sauntered toward her. One girl who was just alighting from the semi-trailer turned and said, "They injected her with something because she fought the hardest. Since then she hasn't woken up."

Then Kol helped the girl get down. Klaus flashed a light over the girl lying unconscious on the floor.

Instantly he was struck by her angelic face with a pert nose and pink lips. Her curly blonde hair fanning around her face. He traced his knuckles over her soft cheek and immediately snatched away his hand as if surprised by his actions. He bend down to lift her and saw the golden necklace she was wearing that read "Caroline". He murmured her name and lifted her up in his arms bridal style. She mumbled, "σώσε με" and still unconscious fisted her hands in his shirt as if she felt safe in his arms.

Klaus didn't understand what she was asking of him but he vowed whatever she seeked he would give it to her or die trying.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF YOU DID PLEASE REVIEW...


	2. My Savior

A/N : So I'm back with a new chapter. I really hope all of you like it. Thank you all of you who are reading, reviewing, following and favoriting . It really means a lot.

Also I would like to acknowledge and thank Erika eriberrry89 for the awesome cover for my fic.

CHAPTER 2

My Savior

Her lids felt heavy, her throat felt parched and her wrists ached where the ropes had singed through her ivory skin leaving red abrasions. Groggily she woke up and adjusted her eyes to the sunlight pouring in the room from one side. Rubbing her hand over her forehead where a nasty headache rested she untangled herself from the silk sheet draped on her. Hanging her legs on the side of bed close to the window she tried to get up but a wave of dizziness resulted in her falling down with a harsh thump and the vase resting on the night stand fell with a clamorous clunk.

She got up leaning a hand on the bed for support and still disoriented stepped on a shard of the broken vase. She cried out in pain and two men entered the room.

Frightened she backed away and ran her hands over the night stand to search for something to defend herself. She gripped the receiver of the cordless phone and held it like a sword in front of them. The one with black hair tried to smother his laugh and crossing his hands over his chest remarked, "Fabulous. Nik she means to stab us with the cordless."

The other more handsome one with kind but hard eyes she saw glared at the former and said, "Shut up Kol. She is scared."

Putting his hands up in a gesture of peace. He moved one step closer and she feeling much more in her senses now threw cordless on the bed and bend down to pick a shard of the broken glass. "Well would you see that. Now that will definitely kill us."

"Kol I asked you to shut up." Klaus said and saw her magnificent blue eyes wide with fear. She was afraid but held her own with courage. A brave one he mused why else would she be still standing on her bleeding injured foot. Rebekah's night gown which he had asked his maid to change her into slid down one creamy shoulder as she had picked up the shard of glass. Sunlight falling on her blonde hair made them shine like molten gold.

Klaus gave a comforting smile and said, "Easy there. We don't mean to hurt you."

She gave out an angry growl and said," μείνετε μακριά από μένα ."

"I think she doesn't know English ." Kol remarked.

Caroline looked at the one called Kol as he uttered out those words. Of course she knew English but maybe if they thought so they would speak freely in front of her and she would be able gauge what they wanted from her. "Look. We don't want to hurt you." Klaus said. " ψεύτης. είστε τέρατα." She remarked with a brilliant fire in her eyes, Klaus noted.

"That's Greek. Let me translate it for you Nik. She is saying the blonde one is ugly and get him away from." Caroline concealed her smile which was immediately noticed by Kol who remarked, "Look she gets it which proves you my brother are ugly universally."

"Kol don't tempt me to rip out your tongue. Then you will be mute universally." Klaus remarked trying to check his temper.

He didn't want to spook her any further. Somehow her being afraid of him didn't sit well with him. He moved another step towards her and this time she stood her ground. He held her gaze and said, "We mean you no harm. We just want to know where you are from Caroline?" Her eyes widened with surprise when the handsome one called her name.

How in the bloody hell he knew her name she wondered and belatedly realized he must have seen her pendant. Her hand caressed her pendant resting between her breasts and movement was noted by Klaus. "You are Caroline right?" He asked and her name sounded like a prayer from his lips which gave her butterflies in her tummy but she ignored it.

"Wow already on a first name basis even when she knows as much English as I know Icelandic. But I seriously feel enlightened having witnessed you getting along with the fairer sex me amigo despite the language barrier. Language's got no game in front of me brother." Kol remarked.

"Kol. Get out right now." Klaus yelled and she jolted back when he raised his voice but held the glass like a weapon in her death grip. Both brothers saw her jerk back. Kol felt sorry for the girl and decided it was better if he left.

Klaus felt an unexplainable sense of remorse and guilt. He wanted to wipe away that scared look from her eyes. He wanted her to trust him the way she had held him closer the night before. "You are the expert with ladies. I guess I should leave. Good bye Caroline." Kol said and left the room.

Caroline felt an odd sense of disappointment when he left. She didn't know why but his witty remarks were making her feel less nervous.

When Kol left, the room was dead silent with nothing but their breathing sounds audible. She suddenly felt really nervous at being left alone with the handsome blonde one. She wasn't scared altogether but a different kind of nervous the kind which made a woman want to fluff her hair and look pretty. She had an unrecognized urge to primp up and wondered how she looked to him. Oddly enough she felt nervous and safe simultaneously around him.

He remarked in a seductive husky voice moving closer to her,"I'm Niklaus, Caroline and I mean no harm to you." He stood close enough to breathe in her sweet scent. She didn't back away this time but kept staring at him with those big doe eyes.

He gently pulled out the shard of glass from her hand and placed it on the night stand. She looked up into his eyes and found hid locked on hers. He plucked her up from the ground as if she weighed nothing more than a feather and Caroline snaked her arms around his neck for support.

She didn't understand why but she felt herself mesmerized by those intense blue eyes. She couldn't comprehend why she didn't resist when he gently picked her up. Maybe she was fatigued and in pain due to standing on her injured sole but she let him carry her to the adjoining bedroom to the one she had been sleeping in. She felt safe in his arms.

He rested her on a big four poster round bed which was placed on a two foot high podium. The room was much more spacious than the one she woke up in. The mahogany wooden furniture well complimented the white walls and the black silk sheets. There was a balcony facing the bed and the view was of a stunning beach with pure blue water. She unhooked her arms from his neck and cautiously tugged the sleeve of her gown back on her shoulder.

She all of a sudden felt shy and couldn't meet his eyes. Klaus had this inexplicable urge to lift her chin and get a taste of those strawberry pink lips. He found her shyness utterly endearing especially when not a mere moment ago she was courageously standing in front of him ready to defend herself.

She kept looking away and he patiently waited for her to meet his eyes. Still feeling self-conscious she nervously began picking at the front of her gown. The gesture caused him to notice the red bruises on her wrists and Klaus felt the beginning of a hideous rage inside him. He clenched his teeth and in a flash got up. He badly wanted to punch something or rather someone who was responsible for those ugly marks on her porcelain skin.

He cursed in Spanish and paced a few steps to reduce his anger. Fascinated she saw him pace with anger pronounced in his movements. He looked like a magnificent wolf pacing around. Then he ran his hands over his face and looked at her. The intensity of his gaze made her fist the hand that was picking at the gown earlier. He looked at her as if he could read her thoughts. Then he opened the bedroom door and left. Caroline let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and instantly was acutely aware of the stabbing pain in her left foot.

Moments later he returned. Opening the door with a whoosh which caused Caroline to jerk up and sit.

He entered and a woman with greying blonde hair followed. She had a box in her frail hands and she moved closer to the edge of the bed while Klaus stood leaning against the elaborate vanity in the room. The woman looked to be around 60, the wrinkles around her kind green eyes and the faint tremble of her hands as she placed the box on the nightstand, telling her age. She was wearing a long robe like frock and gathering the hem of it she sat close to Caroline on the bed. Her eyes landed on Caroline's injured foot and tutted once announcing her displeasure. With gentle frail hands she inspected her wound and Caroline flinched as the pain shot through her. Taking a towel from the box she went to the attached bath to wet it and returned. She then wiped the dried blood and Caroline hissed with pain fisting her hands in the sheet on the bed.

Klaus saw her discomfort and at once remarked,"Cami carefully you are hurting her."

The old woman replied, "Don't you use that tone with me young man. I've bandaged enough scraped knees and arms of the lot of you to know how it's done."

"Sorry. I... She is in pain." At Klaus's heartfelt reply Caroline gazed up to look at his beautiful face. To describe the features of a man like him, whose virility was always evident in every move and gesture of his, was perhaps wrong but that was how she would describe him.

She couldn't help but stare at him, her savior or maybe a trickster she didn't know. She didn't know why he was helping her probably it was selfish on his part but to her it didn't feel like it. Her romantic and forgiving heart said otherwise almost convinced her to believe he was indeed her savior. However romantic and forgiving she may be but time had made her wise much wise for her tender age of one and twenty, hence her brain chided her to be cautious.

The old woman named Cami tied her wound although with a gentle hand but another spark of pain shot through Caroline and it broke her out to the spell he had casted on her and she looked away from his face.

"There child it's done but be careful. Don't walk on this foot yet.. I'll."

"Ahh. Cami she doesn't speak English."

"Spanish then?" Cami asked Caroline and Klaus answered for her, "No. She is Greek."

"Well in that case I shall leave." She announced and before getting up she ran a hand over Caroline's hair lovingly. Camille herself was surprised by the sudden tenderness that welled up inside her but it was the girl's eyes that had probably made her do that, a small gesture of comfort and reassurance.

The old woman's gesture suddenly made Caroline wanna curl up and cry. The way she ran her hand over her hair, so much like her own mother, reminded her of her home and family. Her mother, her brother and her father, she didn't even want to think about what they must be going through in her absence.

Camille got up and looking pointedly at Klaus asked, "You have brought many girls here before but where in the world did you find this one?"

Klaus felt disturbed by her question and chose to remain quiet.

Then the old lady said something in Spanish and he nodded. Squeezing his forearm once as she passed by Klaus, Camille left.

Caroline was overwhelmed by nostalgia so she ignored them. Feeling the tears forming in her eyes she quickly wiped them when she saw Klaus looking at her with something close to guilt on his face.

He moved towards her and she sat back up in a defensive move. Seeing her move back he held up his hands letting her know he didn't mean any harm.

He sat where Camille had sat a few minutes ago. He badly wanted to wipe away her tears but he didn't want her to be upset any more than she already was. He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "I know you don't understand what I'm saying but I want you to know you are safe here. I won't let anyone harm you."

But of course Caroline understood what he was saying and her naive compassionate heart was again persuading her to believe his avowal, but how could she when she had heard what those men, who had kidnapped her and the other girls, wanted to do with them.

She looked away from his intense gaze because whenever she looked into his eyes she felt mesmerized.

When she looked away he took it as dismissal, unable to comprehend why it hurt him when she looked away so he got up and moved away. Then looking back at her he gestured towards clothes placed on the vanity he said, "Those are my sister's clothes. If you want you can wear them."

And then he left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus entered the main living room of their Mansion slash villa. It was spacious with large glass windows on the side of the room which faced the beach. On one side there was a swirling staircase that led to the second floor where all the bedrooms were situated. The rest of the room had a large dining table in one corner that led to the kitchen and the other end had a setting of sofas and couch in arranged in an open C. There was an open bar like liquor cabinet at the open end.

Kol immediately got up from a sofa, where he was half sitting and half reclining, when he saw Klaus approach and said, "So what's the verdict? Will she live?"

Klaus glared at his lame attempt at a joke regarding Caroline's injuries and said, "Why do I always forget your tongue and brain have zero coordination?"

"Touchy much. Anyway we need to sort this out. We were able to send all of the girls back to where they came from."

Klaus went over to pour himself a drink and his brows drew together at Kol's statement. He took a sip and remarked, "I didn't think it'd be that easy."

"Yeah surprisingly it was. We located where they came from because guess what they were all prostitutes."

Putting his glass down with surprise evident on his face Klaus asked, "What?"

"Apparently they were taken because they had no family and no one would miss them. But we can't send Caroline back until we know where she's from or get some info about her pimp or something."

At Kol's casual mention that Caroline was a prostitute Klaus bristled. He almost growled in response, "Kol. What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you we could send those women back because we were able to track their pimps."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me and Matt."

"Matt? Our lawyer?"

"Yes our lawyer. He's the one who came across a few documents and informed me. How else do you think I came to know. He has been handling all of the finances since father passed away. Matt says that Finn was not too happy with him handling the finances but Mama forced Finn to keep Matt if Finn wanted to be the next Patron."

"And after six months he came across some documents and immediately blamed Finn?"

"Nik. I was angry at Matt too but when I saw the documents I knew."

"You knew? Do you know how absolutely bizarre all of this sounds?"

"Nik. I know I get..."

"No you don't get it." Klaus spat out and turned away to leave but Kol stopped him by blocking his path and yelled, "You think I don't understand. You think I'm not mad at this situation. You don't want to be tied down so you leave everything, everything father spent years building, in Finn's hands. I was never against that but I've always trusted padre's judgement so I wanted you to take this responsibility. But you walked away from that and see now we end up with this mess. Finn has been running this racket for six months. Six months! The papers date back to the exact day that father died." When Kol saw Klaus's astonished expression he lowered his voice and added, "Our brother is involved in something illegal and extremely amoral and this has been going around since the day Padre died. We need to fix this Nik. If mama came to know she would be devastated and what about father's good name and repute. All this aside from the fact that it is the most heinous act ever."

Frustrated Klaus rubbed his hands on his face and answered, "Fine. I'm in this with you. Because this is not our father's legacy. Padre was a good fair man. Besides I promised myself that I'll not let Caroline come to any harm. And promised her that she is safe with us."

"Interesting." Kol remarked with a smirk and added, "Then you better come up with a solution in this regard as soon as possible."

"What? Why?"

"Mama just called she is coming back from London next week. Not to mention our Greek language skills are abysmal and I don't think there is a single soul on this island who knows Greek."

"Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic."

"That's not even the least of your problems bro."

"Mama knows that you brought a girl home. I had to undergo a thirty minute interrogation session on the phone about who is Caroline? And what is she doing in Nik's bedroom? Also don't I know that Jesus won't be happy with us sinning like this."

Kol informed Klaus.

Things in Mikealson Villa had always been proper and conventional. They always prayed during the meals. Nobody ever missed the Sunday mass and of course their mother's most cardinal rule that wasn't meant to be broken that no girls were allowed inside the villa in fact the Mikealsons were supposed to be virgins until they got married.

Even in this day and age their mother had very firm rules and regulations about her children's relationships with the major brunt of those rule always falling on their sister because she couldn't sneak out like her brothers.

However it wasn't as austere and orthodox as it may seem to some onlooker. Their mother tried to school her children but wasn't draconian.

She knew her boys, what with their prepossessing and magnetic features and charm enough that could melt stone, weren't virgins, in fact were far from it. But they respected their mother and pretended to be so and she let them because at the end of the day their mother knew she had raised her kids well.

Hence Klaus's reaction to his mother knowing about Caroline wasn't because of fear but more from a sense of respect.

He paced once and asked, "Who told mama?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Cami?"

"Yeah. She's been with our family since mama married padre, what else do you expect? But I don't fault her for telling mother essentially ordered her to keep us in check before leaving for London."

"Tonta."

"I know. This is a disaster I had invited my friends over for vacation and with Bekah coming along with mother, mama would want me to send Marcel and Lucien away. And honestly I myself don't want Lucein hanging around Bekah."

"Do you realize that you calling your friends to spend vacation with all this going on is literally into the fire situation?"

"Nik. I didn't call them after. I called them before I came here and Matt told me. And I didn't cancel on them because I think we need to keep a lid on it until we get a hold of Finn. I mean I would hate if people knew and gossiped about this. I've heard a few rumors but that's what I want them to be rumors and nothing else. So by canceling on them I don't want to raise unnecessary suspicion. Our Padres name deserves better than to be a part of evening gossip mill."

Klaus knew Kol was right and they needed to deal with this problem. Who knew how many more shipments were ordered and what actually was going on. Finns disappearance so suddenly after this shipment got caught was very incriminating and in all this bizarreness he was stuck, bound by duty, to help protect his father's true legacy, and with him was caught, a certain very alluring blonde.

He nodded then letting Kol know he understood and said,"If I'm doing this I'll do it my way. Call Matt I want to know everything."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline washed and bathed after locking the door and checking it twice. Her paranoia was justified as the men, responsible for her abduction were evil corrupt men who used women for their pleasure and sold them to other men for similar purposes just for money, were also linked to the two men who had saved her.

She wasn't sure if they were actually connected but she had heard one of the men say Mr Mikealson wouldn't be happy if something were to go awry and the men who had saved her shared that name with her abductor.

She cautiously dressed, taking meticulous care she did not to put much weight on her foot, in the clothes Niklaus had left for her.

What a unique name sounded like the name of a general of war troops from ancient England or perhaps Ireland. He certainly did have the looks of one of those war heroes and probably he had a soul of a hero too as he did save her.

Wasn't all of this a bit romantic, a young guileless girl who had so desperately wanted to be free of her responsibilities got kidnapped and was now saved by a handsome warrior-looking stranger.

If she had a pen and a paper she would write it all down maybe, be enough cynical or should she say optimist about her circumstances to make it sound like an adventure, the prologue of a romantic novel. Foolish romantic girl his brain scolded her again he probably saved you because he himself is afraid of the Mr Mikealson. But if that was the case why did he reassure her that he would protect her.

Sitting in front of the vanity trying to untangle her thoughts while at the same time untangling her waist length curly sunshine hair she managed to muddle her thoughts even further.

Putting the brush down with a thunk she stood up and favoring her uninjured foot she limped back to the bed. She was now dressed in a beautiful knee length frock of yellow colour with spaghetti straps that left her ivory toned shoulders and arms bear. She styled her hair in a french braid and suspiciously looked at the soup the old woman Cami had left.

Her stomach was growling she hadn't eaten in days but what if the soup contained something, some sedative of some sort so they could... oh my god what was happening? Why was she even here? She didn't know if her being saved was just that or a part of a more cruel fate.

What could be crueler than being away from her family? Her heart asked and her ever realistic mind again presented her with much worse possibilities.

Her heart told her that it was just a soup have some faith but her brain was in exact contrast with it. This had always been her problem even as a child her heart wanted to do one thing and her brain another.

She shook of the mental images of worse case scenarios and as always her heart won so she took a spoonful of the soup placed on the nightstand and ended up eating all of it in large gulps.

Another problem of hers she always ate like a hungry animal, her mother used to scold her that young ladies were supposed to eat in a sophisticated manner but Caroline loved food way too much to eat it slowly. However she wasn't a complete ogre while eating in fact Tyler used to say she looked like cute tiger cub while eating.

Remembering her hometown, her friends gave her heart another distressing jolt and she choked back her tears. She would never let these strangers see her tears she would be strong Caroline vowed to herself.

After eating the soup she started feeling sleepy and putting the bowl on the nightstand she eased back in to the bed. Pulling over the sheet she lied down and convinced herself the doors were locked no one could come in hence she could sleep for a while. As soon as her head hit the pillow and she fell fast asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus found her asleep in his bed. One hand under her cheek and the other lying across her middle. One strap of her frock was off of her satin white shoulder leaving it bare like earlier. A few curls loose around her face and she was curled up in fetal position.

She had locked the door because obviously she didn't trust them but had perhaps forgotten to lock the adjoining room's enterance. He sauntered over to her and looking at her innocent ethereal form he wanted to bend down and kiss her. Surprised at this sudden urge he moved back and tucked his hands in his pockets when his fingers itched to brush her cheeks. The gentle rise and fall of her chest with every breath was much too appealing for him to stop staring at the sleeping senorita.

He was clueless why he felt this overpowering need to protect her. There was something about those blue eyes and that shy smile that tugged at his heart. He was what anyone would say a ladies man and at the age of twenty seven was mature enough to know what lust was. However this was something entirely different, something akin to his protectiveness for his family and yet not exactly that but more primal and passionate.

Reluctantly he moved away and went to the room next to his. Lying on his bed he decided it had been a long day with him learning about a few other illicit rackets Finn had been running. He wasn't sure how he would deal with everything but he was sure he would protect the sleeping senorita, he thought with a smile, at all costs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

A shriek jolted Klaus out of his slumber and he followed it to the next room. Turning on the light he saw Caroline was having a nightmare. She was moving her arms in a way that felt as if she warding off evil in her dreams.

He rushed at her side and took her in his arms. She registered the feel of his arms and yelled," άσε με να φύγω." then repeated in a more pleading voice. Her plea sliced at his heart and running soothing hands up and down her arms he mumbled, "Shh it's okay. It's me you're safe." He knew she didn't understand him anymore than he did but the tears streaming down her cheeks were his undoing.

A moment later she came around with a start, maybe due to his soothing voice and jerked back out of his arms. Then on an afterthought she snatched at the sheet and covered herself thinking he might take advantage of her. Again his heart felt a piercing anguish both at her being afraid of him and not trusting him. He wanted to pull her into his arms and let her know that she was safe with him but ended up getting off the bed. Putting a considerable distance between them he said," Im not going to hurt you."

Then he started pacing off his frustration at not being able to get through to her.

Caroline saw he was really feeling frustrated and perhaps guilty for the whole situation. His turmoil at not being able to explain his intentions tugged at her heart and she yielded enough to smile and mumble," ευχαριστώ."

Klaus looked back to where she was sitting in the middle of the bed, the sheet now pooled around her.

He saw the smile on her face such a beautiful endearing feature and cocked his head to one side and asked, "Is that a thank you? I think it is." An answering smile came on his face when he saw her struggle to understand what he just asked but Caroline was actually struggling with the fact if she should tell him she knew English or not.

A simple nod at his question would have let him know but she decided against it thinking she needed a few more days, if she had those, before she could trust what he kept promising her about wanting to protect her.

Once again those intense lightening blue eyes were making her feel heady and she bit her lip and looked away. Klaus felt a frisson of lust course through him at that lip biting thing. He swallowed and decided it was better to leave before she saw the evidence of his desire. Turning towards the adjoining door he paused for a moment wanting to tell her he was there for her but knew it was useless and left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next day after having the breakfast, that old woman Cami had brought and had again tutted at her lack of care about her foot when she saw Caroline standing and the bruises at her wrists, Caroline was now standing at the balcony watching the beach. The waves crashing with the stones mirrored her own inner state. Last night she had seen Niklaus's gentleness and had been oddly, extremely touched by it. But she had seen something else in his eyes too, something that made a woman blush and she had blushed thankfully it was night and he had failed to notice it. And what if he did notice it he wouldn't exactly had considered it invitation, no he wouldn't have. Caroline was now sure that he was an honorable man.

It had been almost three days that she had practically been at his and his brother's mercy and neither had made any amorous advances. Maybe she should tell them and ask them for help so she could go home like the other girls.

The other day Caroline had heard part of Kol and Klaus's conversation when he had been saying he had sent all the other girls home. But unfortunately Caroline hadn't been able to get the whole conversation because her foot had started bleeding and throbbing with pain again from standing, near the staircase, from where she was listening to what they were saying, and she had to leave.

She was still contemplating this fact when Kol burst through the door and in three large steps was in front of her. Before she had time to react or be frightened he grabbed her arm and began yanking her along with him. As soon as he did Caroline resisted him and started yelling," άσε με να φύγω."

Kol was more powerful than her and she was at a disadvantage because of her injured foot however she tried grabbing at something to free herself, her arms flailing, but he kept dragging her behind him all the while answering her shouts with his own,"Just a damn minute."

"Oh God stop struggling you idiot. You're gonna get all of us in trouble if you don't cooperate."

Saying that he managed to drag her down the stairs but Caroline kept yelling and at one point even called out Klaus's name asking him to help her and where he was ,"Niklaus Βοήθησέ με. που είσαι?"

"Wow calling on the big ranks are we? Or is there something else going on I should know about?" remarked when he heard Klaus's name from her lips.

At the ruckus and Caroline's helpless pleas Klaus rushed out of one of the doors. He saw Kol pulling Caroline down the stairs. He growled out his name, "Kol! Stop it. Stop right there." and rushed down the stairs.

Kol stopped close to the enterance of the kitchen his hand still around Caroline. Klaus snatched his hand away and pushed Caroline behind him. Pushing Kol back he angrily bit out,"I told you she is under my protection. What do you think you are doing?"

"Saving your ass amigo." Kol remarked.

Caroline bundled behind Klaus and fisted a hand at his back. Klaus felt her soft fingers curl into his back and again a current of lust shot through him.

Kol tried to reach back to grab her but Klaus pushed him back more forcefully and asked,"lo que está mal con usted hombre." (what is wrong with you man?)

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Tony just informed me mother just got off the airstrip and she'll be here any minute. I'm trying to hide your precious blonde. Now hand her over before we both get in trouble."

Klaus replied,"Tantos." saying bullocks in Spanish.

Then turning around he looked at Caroline and said,"Trust me. No one is going to hurt you... "

"Are you done with your speech? She won't understand anyway. Come on Blondie. Let's go." And Kol began pulling her again. Caroline looked at Klaus with an expression which he deduced was a mixture of disappointment and anger. Her cobalt eyes on fire she still struggled as Kol was pushing her towards the main door.

But instantly stopped short when he saw his mother and sister enter the main living room. He sprinted back like a cartoon character with Caroline still in tow. He began pushing her towards the kitchen. Caroline had had about enough of this buffoonery. She was really mad right now.

Using all her might she pushed him back and yelled,"Let go of me. You bastard." Before she could take it back, the words in English were already out of her mouth because she was way too irate to regret it. "Who do you think you are?"

Klaus and Kol both paralyzed at seeing her talk in English their mouths practically hanging so low with astonishment that they could fit an entire truck in it.

Esther and Rebekah were witnessing the entire scene. In her authoritative voice she hollered over the noise and asked,"What is going on here? And who is this girl?"

Caroline's words and their mother's sentences were said simultaneously.

Both Kol and Klaus didn't know whether they should be more stunned at her speaking in English or their mother's untimely arrival.

Kol tried to salvage the situation in a flash he moved towards his mother and said,"Oh my beautiful mama you are here already?"

"Yes unfortunately for you I am. Who is this girl?"

"Uh no one. We.. we hired a new maid." Snapping his fingers and pointing towards his mother he replied.

Both Caroline and Klaus felt pissed off at his explanation and Caroline was the first one to speak her rich Greek accent showing, "You pig. I'm not your maid. Bringing me here and trying to hide me from your μητέρα. Who do you think you are?"

Caroline's words would have been misinterpreted by anyone if the whole scene was to be considered.

"Kol. What nonsense is this? I thought I raised you better than to call your girlfriend your maid just so you can hide her from me... "

Kol and Klaus both answered in unison, "She's not my girlfriend. "

"She's not his girlfriend." However while Kol said those words were said with an undertone of exasperation Klaus's were said with more force and an undertone of anger and jealousy.

While Rebekah was just looking at everything with a devilish twinkle in her eyes. She always loved when her brothers got caught.

"Now you lie to your own mamà. Is that how I raised you? And Niklaus you know better than to support him in his follies. I know I don't allow women in this house but is this how you i taught you to treat a woman just so you don't get caught. And do either of you think I'm some blind bat who doesn't know about my sons countless affairs. Now both of you apologize to Caroline."

Rebekah smothered her laugh by putting a hand over her mouth whereas Kol and Klaus both stood straight looking adorably chastised.

Caroline giggled too. The whole scenario was actually quite hilarious two dangerous looking grown men actually standing in front of their mitera like cute schoolboys who had just been sent to time out.

Klaus caught her giggling and her laugh did something strange to his heart.

"Now don't just stand there. Apologize." Esther said it again and both mumbled an almost inaudible sorry.

"Good." Esther replied and then moving towards Caroline she said, "Now I know you have been staying in Klaus's bedroom and he has been staying in the guest bedroom and from what I just saw it is because you are mad at my stupid son and your boyfriend. But don't worry I'm here now. I'll box his ears for treating you like this. But I'm happy to know that for the first time he cares enough about someone to let her stay here. And I know he would argue it's because of my rules but I know something is different this time."

Esther politely talked to her as if instantly taking a shine to saw a glimpse of sadness in Caroline's eyes and cupped her cheek. The girl was pretty and there was something innocent about her, not her sons usual type but guess Kol must be serious about this one.

"Come with me. And I'll ask Cami to tend to your foot. She told me you fell and broke a vase."

Caroline was not yet strong enough to tell her how she got here. When she had cupped Caroline's cheek she was again reminded of her own mother. Her emotions clogging her throat with a sheen of tears in her eyes she was only able to say, "I'm sorry about your vase."

"Oh darling don't be. I used to break stuff all the time. I'll tell you a funny story about how I met my husband." Then Esther ushered her along with her not missing the bruises on her wrists and mentally filed it to be asked later.

Caroline didn't know what to feel. She just let Esther take her towards the bedrooms across the hall from where she had been staying. As she alighted the steps she looked back at his savior and realized that when Kol had been dragging her away she had called out his name for help. She had all but yelled his name with an absolute faith, that she didn't know she had in her for him, that he would save her. Guess her heart did trust him after all.

Klaus saw her leave with his mother. Still majorly pissed off at her mother thinking she was Kol's girlfriend. He felt like Kol was laying claim to someone who belonged to him. Then suddenly getting irate at Kol he muttered,"Cabron." calling Kol a dumbass and left.

:::::::; ::::::::::::::::::::::

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU DID., BECAUSE REVIEWS LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE…...

GLOSSARY OF GREEK WORDS Im using google translate so please pardon any mistakes…

ψεύτης. είστε τέρατα (liar, monsters.)

μείνετε μακριά από μένα (stay away from me)

άσε με να φύγω."( let me go)

ευχαριστώ (Thank you)

Βοήθησέ με. που είσαι ( help me. Where are you)

Μητέρα (mother)


	3. My Heart Claims Yours

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I'M BACK !

So here is a new update of Haven.

THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO READ REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED !

I once saw an author's profile and they said they would mention the best three reviews. So what do you think? Should I do the same? Ps I would credit them for the idea but I can't find their profile. :(((

Anywho this one is dedicated to Fawn shadownightsg and Camille amedepoete on twitter. Thank you guys you have been so awesome to me supporting this fic.

CHAPTER 3 :

My Heart Claims Yours

Caroline had never thought her life would change so drastically in a matter of days. Just a few days ago she was all set to marry a man she barely knew and now she was here in an unknown country at an unknown house at the mercy of people she didn't know she could trust. However strangely she trusted Niklaus.

Now his mother had arrived and she had asked Caroline to join her for tea. She knew his mother wanted to know where had Caroline come from. Any concerned and loving mother would want to know about a strange woman in her house especially if she thought that she (Caroline) was her son's girlfriend.

Caroline was more than a little apprehensive about the whole meeting. She didn't know what she should tell Esther. She was standing in her new room gazing outside the window. Apparently every room had a view of the beach.

A knock on her door had her turning around and the incomer had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Klaus approached her with a smirk on his face. It was definitely one of those devilish smirks with dimples that the angry pirates had when they approached their lady love as she had read in numerous romantic novels.

Scolding her romantic heart she stopped herself from running a hand through her hair as a female might when trying to look good. Why did he have that effect on her?

He stopped just within an inch of her and she took a nervous step back and collided with the edge of the window seat behind her.

"So should I be mad that you lied to us about not knowing English?"

She bristled when he said she had lied. She hated being called a liar more than anything in the world hence her voice took an edgy tone when she answered him, "I didn't lie. You assumed and I just never corrected you."

Klaus noticed the sudden stiffness in her disposition and he felt sad at making her upset, immediately wanting to make up he added, "I'm sorry was I out of line?"

She turned around to face the view again the intensity of his beautiful eyes suddenly too much for her. Then she mumbled, "No...It's..it's just I don't appreciate being called a liar. Lying is the one thing that i hate more than anything."

Moving a step forward he stood beside her, her scent teasing him,he added, "I didn't know. I apologize."

"It's okay. You're forgiven this time." she answered looking sideways at him briefly and he felt like a peasant who had just been pardoned by a queen.

He smirked again, "This time?"

"Yes." There was that royal chin tilt again, he loved it.

"Why did you say this time?" he asked feeling giddy and cheeky at the same time.

"Are you arrogant enough to think that you are beyond fault? That you are perfect enough that you won't make even a slight mistake in future."

Klaus laughed at her inquiry. He enjoyed her theory. Her alluring eyes became brilliant with ire.

She thought he was making fun of her. He moved closer and she stepped back again. Dressed in a sunny yellow frock, her long blonde hair in a braid, he thought if morning light ever materialized in human form it would look like her pure, golden and fresh. He took another step and she again moved back. Trapping her against the wall beside the window he stood so close to her that she felt the familiar fluttering of the butterflies.

His eyes always had a spellbinding effect on her so she looked down. Klaus again patiently waited for her to look up. But she didn't. He whispered her name and tilted her chin up with his knuckles in a torturously slow gesture that ended up being more like a caress.

"I'm not making fun of you. And I'm not arrogant."

When she narrowed her eyes at his confession that he wasn't arrogant he added, "Well I am a little. I maybe arrogant and riddled with faults but I'll try not to make even a slightest mistake where you are concerned."

What was it about her that intrigued him, no intrigued wasn't the right word, that ensorcelled him.

She bit her lip and replied, "Thank you."

"Say that to me in Greek." he whispered his request.

Caroline looked into his eyes, feeling that intense connection again, he moved closer. She didn't back away this time, couldn't even if she wanted to which she didn't.

She whispered,"ευχαριστώ."

As if in a trance, he caressed her chin again holding it between his thumb and forefinger this time he brought her face closer to his, wanting a taste, he leaned forward but the abrupt opening of the door had them jolting apart.

"What is going on here?" Kol asked and added, "Are you trying to kiss my girlfriend brother?"

"Shut up Cabron. She is not your girlfriend." he all but spat it out.

Caroline swallowed and moved away to sit on the bed. Klaus felt a loss watching her move away.

"Hmm maybe not but since everybody thinks so I thought I might as well play the part." Kol remarked and sitting beside Caroline slung an arm around her shoulder as if they were buddies.

"So what do you say Caroline will you be my fake girlfriend?"

Klaus had the unexplainable urge to punch his brother in his perfect white teeth and break the arm resting around her pretty bare shoulders.

Under ordinary circumstances she would have felt awkward by a man's frankness but since the circumstances were unique in truest sense of the word she didn't. And also perhaps there was something cute about Kol and his playfulness. She didn't feel self conscious or offended. Going along with his joke she laughingly replied,her Greek accent pronounced " I think I need time to think about it."

"You just crushed my heart. What's there to think about senorita?"

Almost at the same time Klaus moved forward towards Kol and bit out, "Stop it with your juvenile nonsense."

Kol ignored him and continued," Don't do this my love. I'm handsome. I can speak fluent Spanish and English. I'm willing to learn Greek for you and I'm a great admirer and protector of any fine specimen of beauty. What more do you want to think about? " Saying that Kol grabbed her and lavishly kissed her knuckles, making a show of it for Klaus. He just always got this perverse pleasure out of making his elder brother jealous, which Klaus was.

Caroline just laughed at his antics however Klaus was boiling with rage. His lunatic arse of a brother was flirting with Caroline and it was making him livid. He sorely wanted to punch that smirk of his face.

"That's it I've had enough of it. Get out." he grabbed by the elbow and almost ushed him out of the room.

Kol let Klaus usher him out and reaching the door he added, "This is not fair. Okay. At least ask Caroline if she wants me or not."

When Klaus's grip on his elbow tightened he added, "Ow. I'm sorry I was here to inform you that Mama wants to see you."

Klaus stopped at the threshold and asked, "What?"

"Yes she wants to talk to you about something really important."

"Is it about Caroline?" Klaus asked looking back at her for a moment. She looked like an angel sitting on the bed with a warm smile on her face.

"No. I don't think so. She won't tell me."

"Fine. I'll leave." Then leaning closer to him he spat in an angry whisper, "If you even breathe within her space I'll tear out your liver."

Then Klaus left with a warning glance in Kol's direction.

Once Klaus left Kol re-entered the room and sat on the sofa lying in front of the chair. He leaned forward and said, "Don't be scared. But I need to talk to you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's been decided." Esther said as she was sitting on the single sofa in her room, her fingers lightly drumming over its arm.

"But mother. How can I marry her?" Klaus stood up from the sofa facing her mother's.

"Like everybody else gets married in the rest of the world." Esther replied.

"I told you I won't marry someone who's not willing to marry me."

"You don't have to worry about it. She said yes."

He ran a hand through his hair and then over his face. Letting out a sigh he answered, "But I thought she wanted to marry a man she was in love with."

"I know but she agreed when Ayana asked her this time. You know how me and Ayana have always wanted our families to be one. That is why we've let both of you know about our intentions for quite sometime now. And you said you won't agree until she does. So now she finally has and I see no reason for your objection."

"Mama."

"What? Nik I don't want to die without having to play with my grandchildren. An old woman like me dreams of nothing but her spoiling her grandchildren."

Getting up from the sofa he was sitting on in his mother's room he got up and said, "I'd be a miracle if you spoiled them. It's not a yes. I'll think about it."

"Okay. Good. Because she's coming here next week and she'll stay here for a few weeks. You two can get to know each other better."

"How much more do we have to know each other I've known her since I was a kid. I have to go Ma"

He left his mother's room feeling the familiar sense of being bound and trapped. He hated being tied down by tradition, and marriage? Marriage was a whole new concept. He hadn't intended to get married for a couple of years maybe more than a couple but he knew his mother would never let him rest until she finally got him wedded and bedded. He absolutely abhorred this idea, what a confining way of living. Still feeling peeved at his circumstances he headed for the beach. A good swim always left him feeling refreshed and rejuvenated.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So how did you two meet?" Esther asked Caroline.

Caroline was seated at the same sofa where an hour ago Klaus was sitting. Esther had finally summoned her for interrogation.

Caroline knew what she had to say. Kol's plea about keeping the circumstances of her arrival a secret kept running through her mind. He had even fed her the exact lines he wanted her to say. Caroline however was feeling really guilty about lying to Esther, a kind woman who had done nothing but welcome Caroline into her house without suspicion and doubt.

"You might be thinking that it is rude of me to call you here and ask you things so candidly but trust me I just want to know the girl who my son seems to be attached to." Esther added in an attempt to make things less awkward when Caroline remained silent.

"Mrs Mikealson. This is your house and you have every right to be concerned for your son." Caroline replied and then recited the speech Kol had taught her, "I actually met Kol at a bar back in Greece. We hit it off immediately and the next thing I know Kol had all but decided to bring me here, show me his home, I'm such a dork sometimes. I forgot my luggage in the taxi trunk in my haste to be with him."

" How… very strange. If I may say. But seeing as you are here. Can you answer another question for me dear?" Esther asked her smile growing.

"How did you get those bruises on your wrists?"

Caroline immediately tried to hide away her hands which a moment ago were lying in her lap. Esther noted her jittery movement and her telltale reaction of concealing something but opted to remain quite.

Caroline struggled for a harmless explanation and after a second blurted out, "It's personal Mrs Mikealson. It's between me and Kol."

Esther couldn't believe her ears feeling ire once again at his moron of a son. She knew kids these days were in all kinds of perversion but she couldn't imagine her own flesh being into these….. Oh Lord help her. Feeling uncomfortable as if Caroline had shared too much information she got up and turning away replied in a steely tone, "Uhh. Thank you Caroline. Would you mind sending your boyfriend inside I need to have an urgent word with him."

Getting up Caroline replied, "Yes. Sure I will."

:::::::::::::::::::::

The swim had vastly improved his mood and cleared his thoughts. Heading inside he was walking over to his room when he was stopped by his little sister.

"I believe you still owe me a welcome hug big brother."

Klaus smiled, looking down at his drenched jeans he replied, "I'm all for it Bekah but are you sure your clothes won't get spoiled."

"Aye. You're right. I'll collect my hug later. So how do you fit in?"

"I don't understand."

"I meant fit in Kol and Caroline's love story. Isn't it a bit of a cliche she told mama she met him at a bar and they fell in love. Not a good story to tell their kids."

"She told Mama she is Kol's girlfriend?"

"Duh. But why are you so surprised? I mean she is Kol's girlfriend isn't she?"

Rebekah's confession made him feel incandescent. Caroline had all but told their mother that she was dating Kol and not a few hours ago she was saying she hated lying. He tried to control his temper but he kept seeing red. Caroline lying about her relationship with Kol was the only thing he could think about right now and it kept making him irate.

He clenched his teeth and mumbled, "Yes she is if she says so." Then stormed off in the direction of the guest bedrooms.

Rebekah noticed the instant alteration in her brothers mood she couldn't fathom the reason for it. From the moment she had arrived she had sensed something was not quite right but she hadn't been able to figure it out. Well all of this definitely needed to be figured out she contemplated and headed towards her mother's room.

:::::::::::::::::::

An hour after her meeting with Esther Caroline had come back to the room where she was staying. Everything in her life at the moment was the exact definition of bizarre. Feeling perturbed she moved over to the window. She had found out that gazing at the vast, blue sea soothed her inner restlessness.

Drawing the curtain away she saw Niklaus coming out of the water. He looked magnificent with water droplets clinging to his sculpted torso. His jeans were drenched. He shook his head once and then ran a hand through his wavy hair. He looked happy in that moment, happy and stunning. She wasn't wrong about his roguish beauty. She kept staring, subconsciously she knew she was kind of stalking but she didn't care. He then walked towards the villa and she felt as if he might see her so she quickly moved away from the window.

She understood attraction but the connection she felt with him wasn't just that. It wasn't just lust and she knew it. Whenever he came close she felt safe and vulnerable at the same time and she didn't know what to make of it. Earlier he had just caressed her chin and she could still feel the texture of his fingers over her skin, she contemplated as she touched hesitant fingers to her chin. She bit her lip and was smiling to herself , when suddenly the door to her room opened and was slammed shut in the next instant.

She felt him and turned around to see his handsome face red with anger and his clothes still drenched. He advanced towards her and growled, "You told Mama you are Kol's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Caroline replied standing close to the window.

"Wow. And here I thought you hated lying what was it yeah you don't appreciate being lied to, mujer hipócrita."

"Did you call me a hypocrite? You αλαζονικό κάθαρμα. σας γαμήσω."

"What did you just say?"

"Go find yourself a translator. I don't want to see your face." Caroline replied angrily with that royal chin tilt again and was about to move away when he grabbed her and asked, "Tell me what you said."

"I won't. Leave me. εργαλείο."

"mujer estúpida." he mumbled and she tried to free herself from his arms.

"Why did you tell my mother a lie if you hate lying so much in the first place?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Πηγαίνετε στην κόλαση."

"You're not the only one who can hurl insults in a language I can't understand. I can do the same.".

"How classy. Trying to intimidate a woman by telling her you can insult her in a language she can't understand. I'm not afraid of you." she spat trying to escape his embrace. He was still soaked and him holding her in his embrace was wetting her clothes as well.

Klaus mumbled,"Mujer terca." Then caging her closer so that she was all but crushed in his arms he added, "You should be." Then he took her lips in an angry violent kiss fully intending to punish her for mouthing off like that with him. However as soon as his lips touched hers the kiss became another sort of violent, it became passionate, her taste intoxicating his senses. Klaus soon realized his mistake. He shouldn't have taken a taste of her like this. She was a woman who deserved gentleness so he pulled back.

When he had touched his lips to hers Caroline had felt as if the world around her had stopped. She hadn't been aware of anything except his lips and his tongue that were igniting something so raw inside her.

Almost a moment later he pulled back. His hold on her loosened and cupping her face he said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Caroline understood he was apologizing for being rough with her but the truth was even in anger he had kissed her with a unique tenderness, a gentleness as if he was frightened to hurt her.

"Caroline. Please look at me." he urged in a whisper. She looked up and felt the familiar spell of his eyes.

Both saw unquenched thirst in the other's eyes. She knew she was the one who leaned in first but it all became insignificant when she touched her lips to his and a hesitant hand over his bare chest. Her lips caressed his and she tasted salt water mixed with a heady flavor of his mouth. Klaus groaned and tightened his arms around her again as she probed her tongue in his mouth. He had never tasted such sweet delicacy before. She kissed her tongue with his and he answered by sucking on her lower lip. Her soft lips, the curve of her satin breasts he felt it all. Running one hand down to cup her buttock he pulled her even closer.

The added intimacy had her feeling scared a little and she jerked out of his arms. Klaus's heart drumming inside his chest, his blood running hot he stopped himself from snatching her back in his arms.

He saw a sheen of panic and fear in her eyes,he put some distance between them. Still gazing at her beautiful flushed face he said, "I would say I'm sorry this time but I'm not and I know you hate lying so. I don't regret any of this."

She smiled and replied, "I only lied about me and Kol because he asked me to. I mean he said something about your mother not being able to bear it if she found out it was your brother who was responsible for hurting all those women including me. So I decided to go along with this act."

Klaus was stunned by her compassion and felt like an absolute jackass for treating her harshly earlier. Especially when all she was doing was being considerate and sparing his mother's feelings. But he knew the root of his anger was his jealousy however the more important thing to ponder was why was he jealous? Perhaps it was the possessiveness he felt towards her but the question remained why was he possessive towards her.

Moving closer to her he sighed, "Thank you Caroline."

"Welcome." She replied tucking one loose tendril behind her ear unable to meet his eyes all of a sudden she felt self conscious of him.

Trying to lighten up the mood he tucked his hands in his pockets and said, "So what insults did you call me back there? "

She laughed a sweet melodious sound, and replied, "I'm not going to tell you. They still might come in handy in future."

He hissed and said, "Yeah I think you're right I did end up saying sorry again. I think I should go now."

Klaus walked away to leave but before exiting the room he turned to look at her once, smiled and then left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm gonna kill her." Kol announced infuriated as he came out of his mother's room and headed to the main hall.

Klaus who was now freshly dressed and climbing down the stairs asked, "Who are you gonna kill?"

"I'm gonna kill Caroline and I'm gonna enjoy it." He remarked pouring whisky in a glass.

"Why? What happened?"

"Mother grounded me. Do you hear she grounded me like I have a curfew for two weeks as in I'm not allowed to stay out late after 10."

Klaus gave out a hearty laugh and said, "When was the last time you got grounded little boy?"

"Are you serious? This is preposterous. She freaking grounded me because she thinks I've gotten into perversions. I can't fucking believe this."

"What kind of perversions?" Klaus asked coming to stand beside Kol and pouring a drink for himself too.

At Klaus's inquiry Kol looked at him pointedly and Klaus laughed again.

"If you laugh one more time I'm going to kill you too."

"Sorry but I keep imagining how awkward the conversation you must have had with Mama and I can't stop where did she get that idea?"

"Miss Greek Blonde told her that I like to get kinky."

Klaus almost spit out his drink as he couldn't control his laughter and amidst laughing he replied, "She got back at you for manhandling her."

"One I didn't manhandle her second I'm definitely going to kill her, third I'm going to kill you."

"I sure as hell hope you don't kill Nik cuz he still owes me a margarita." A familiar female voice called out and both turned to look at the pretty redhead with a cute smile on her face.

"Aurora. What are you doing here?" Klaus replied and went over to greet her.

"Well I'd certainly expected a more warm welcome Nik. But I know your mother is here and you are still afraid of her." She replied with a cheeky smile and moved forward to hug Klaus when he just shook her hand.

"Hello Aurora. Long time no see." Kol sauntered over and gave her a noisy kiss on her mouth and then both cheeks.

"Eww. Kol." she replied jokingly and making a show of wiping her cheeks.

But before she could say anything else Marcel and Lucien came in too.

"Hey mate." Lucien thumped Klaus on his back and added, "So I here Rebekah is back?"

"Yes and so is our Mama." Kol replied hoping to scare off Lucien.

"Shit man. Now I can't make moves on her." Lucien replied looking genuinely worried.

"Even if she weren't here I don't think these two here would have let you make moves on her." Marcel replied and went over to hug Klaus.

"I'm glad you came with these two.I'll ask Anthony to put your luggage in the guest rooms." Klaus said returning his hug.

"Yes you guys can rest and freshen up." Kol added.

"And then we all go to partayyy." Lucien added with a wink.

"But Kol has to stay home. He's grounded." Klaus added much to Kol's chagrin.

"What the eff?" The trio which had just arrived remarked simultaneously.

"Mama grounded naughty Kol." Klaus said with a cheeky grin and Kol fumed.

Three sounds of laughter roared at that and Kol unsuccessfully launched on a mission to justify himself. Lucien hooted, "Bro did you forget to do your homework?"

"No he stole his classmates color pencils. Didn't you Kol?" Aurora asked amidst a crack of laughter.

"Guys. Guys. Don't tease my hombre." Marcel added and had Kol saying, "Thank y.." but his gratitude was interrupted when Marcel said, "He ate a kids lunch and didn't share his own."

Kol rolled his eyes and said, "Haha. You guys are a riot. Too bad my sense of humor deserted me seeing the lame attempt from you all."

They continued teasing Kol but to both Kol and Klaus's relief no one asked the reason as to why he was grounded. Perhaps because they were all accustomed to Esther's peculiar methods of handling her children.

:::;;:;,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Klaus was standing facing the window in his room contemplating about the sudden change his life had taken. He wasn't even ready to deal with the ramifications of Finn's actions and now he would have to be extra cautious because his friends were here.

It wasn't that he did not trust them it was about his family and its honor. Some things were supposed to stay in the family. Things as scandalous and as twisted as Fin's latest hated hiding things and he hated having to look over his shoulder. He hated having to be responsible for someone other than himself, period.

But he was responsible now for fixing Fins sins and most of all he was responsible for sending Caroline back safely.

Somehow the thought of her leaving was a heavy stone on his heart. The kiss they had shared was so potent and yet so sweet. A mating of lips and an intoxicating passion he felt he had been blind to all his life. Just thinking about how she had felt in his arms was turning him on.

"Meirda " he mumbled shit in spanish when Aurora said, " Is that the spanish equivalent for fuck?"

He turned and smiled, "No. For shit."

"Hmm. I like it." she said and moved closer to stand in front of him. Then she ran her hands over his chest and leaned to claim his lips in a kiss, "But not as much as I like this."

Before Klaus could push her away he heard a melodious voice call out his name.

Caroline entered Klaus's room and called out, "Niklaus! I neede…," whatever she had come to say was immediately wiped away from her mind and was replaced by a violent red haze of anger when she saw him kissing a red-headed woman.

"Malakas. Poutsos." she almost yelled with hurt clouding her beautiful eyes and left slamming the door to his room. Klaus felt a fist ram in his heart seeing confused hurt on her face.

He left Aurora standing where she was and chased Caroline.

"Caroline wait."

Caroline ran to her room and before she could lock her door he pushed open her door and entered.

Letting out a stream of probably what sounded to him like curse words she asked him to leave slipping into English.

"Είσαι ένας μαλάκας και μισός . Get out of my room you kolos."

"Wait let me explain." Klaus replied approaching her and grabbing her arms.

She tried to free herself but he didn't let go.

Anger and anguish resident in her gaze she choked back her hurt and bit out, "Just let me go.

"Not unless I've explained myself."

"No. I refuse to listen." she struggled again.

"Caroline. I..Ella solo escucharía."

"You what? What are you going to say?" Caroline asked angrily.

"What happened earlier was a mistake. I swear I didn't start it. Me and Aurora we are just friends. She showed up here unannounced and I did not get a chance to tell her about how complicated things are. And I honestly don't want to tell her that my own brother is responsible for trafficking prostitutes." Klaus rushed on wanting her to understand not realizing that she misunderstood him.

Caroline paled when she heard the word "prostitutes". She did not know those women were prostitutes and she wasn't one of them. She was innocent and untouched, untouched by the worlds cruelty or any man until now. But her astonishment was soon replaced by misery when she realised that Niklaus had kissed her because he had thought she was a prostitute.

Her torment so intense she didn't realise she wasn't fighting him anymore. He had kissed her because he thought of her as a sex worker and her stupid juvenile heart had been weaving fantasies of romance.

"I understand." she mumbled, "Now please let me go."

Something about her meek acceptance stirred more panic in him than her blatant anger.

He misconstrued it as her being afraid of him and gentling his hold on her, let her go. But he didn't let her step away wanting to get rid of this sinking feeling.

"Caroline please. I.. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for clearing the puzzle.. ah the confusion." she improvised finding a better word for the mix up and stepped back.

She turned away from him. Klaus felt that things had gotten worse. The few steps she had put between them felt like an ocean.

He repeated his question desperately wanting to break the invisible barrier she had put up between them. "Are you sure? I didn't initiate this with Aurora…"

"This is your home Niklaus. You are free to do what you want. You don't have to explain more."

Damn it he felt the wall getting wider and taller. "Caroline…"

"I said I'm fine." Caroline interrupted him gritting her teeth swallowing past a knot that was constricting her throat.

Her lack of understanding the way he had wanted her to induced his ire. He took a step towards her and then in a flash of fury took the same step back.

"Good. Then there is no need for me to stay here anymore." he bit out and this time he slammed the door to her room.

She flinched when the door closed feeling lonely and homesick all of a sudden, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what am I missing? Who is the blonde?" Aurora asked sitting on the bench in the garden where Rebekah was planting a peony.

Aurora had greeted Esther and like always Esther had reminded her how she was the only girl allowed near her sons,in her subtle Esther way.

Esther had never objected to Aurora's presence because she ( Aurora) had practically grown up with the Mikealsons in their London home. Every year for a month when they came to London to visit their maternal grandmother Aurora spent that month in their house, being the only kid in the neighborhood who was close to their age.

But when Esther's "boys" had grown into "young men" she had asked Aurora to maintain a safe distance because she didn't want any sinning under her roof.

However Aurora had never given a monkey's about it and she wasn't about to start giving any now.

"You must be talking about Caroline." Rebekah paused with the trowel still in her gloved hand.

"Her name is Caroline?"

"Yep and she is Kol's girlfriend." Rebekah answered padding on the mud where she had planted the peony.

Aurora squinted, "Since when has Klaus given any fucks about any of Kol's girlfriends ?"

"What?" Rebekah asked putting down the trowel and getting up.

She took off her mitts and went to sit on the bench next to Aurora.

"You know the kind of thing we have. Me and Klaus. We're friends with some very appreciable benefits. We were ki." Aurora started.

"Skip the graphic details Aurora he is my big brother."

"Fine we were in the middle of something when the precious princess showed up and he ran after her like a damn firefighter would in case of a massive fire alert."

"I thought both of you didn't want any commitment?"

"We don't."

"Then why are you jealous?"

"I'm concerned. He is my friend first. Some random chick shows up and none of you are concerned. Not to point out the fact that your mother superior of Mikealson convent isn't even phased about it."

"Nik has always been a sucker for blondes."

Aurora snorted and Rebekah added, "You know I'm right. He is just being protective nothing else. So don't fret. As for Mama she has had her famous interrogation session with Caroline."

"And?"

"She likes her."

"What? H .. how..?"

"I don't know."

"She said that she liked Carol?" Aurora asked purposely saying Caroline's name wrong because she was all of a sudden feeling a green eyed monster possessing her.

"Caroline. No she didn't. But she acted very maternal towards her."

"What's your take?"

"Hmm. I'm still deciding."

"Finally someone with sense. Lemme know what you decide."

"You know what they say about jealousy Aurora."

"I'm not jealous."

When Rebekah looked unconvinced she emphasised, "I'm nottttt!"

"They also say something about lying." Rebekah commented enjoying teasing her.

Rebekah had never been great friends with her. At best she had always tolerated Aurora because growing up she hadn't want to compete with Aurora for her brother's affections. And things hadn't changed much over the years. But Aurora's observations about Nik, Kol and Caroline weren't farfetched. She herself had also felt some unidentified tension. Whatever it was she would make sure she would find out because she loved her brothers to death and would fight the devil himself for their happiness, Rebekah contemplated as Aurora kept trying to convince her "She was not jealous."

::::::::::::::::;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline was feeling miserable and pathetic. It had been a day since she had fought with Niklaus and his admission had broken her heart. She didn't like this feeling and she hated the fact that Niklaus was keeping his distance from her. Ever since she had arrived here three weeks ago there wasn't even a single day when he hadn't come to check up on her with the exception of yesterday.

She had persuaded herself that the kiss was nothing more than an in that moment kind of thing but it was more than the passion he aroused in her. She missed his companionship too ,the way he laughed or sometimes smirked at her when he found something she had said interesting. But most of all she felt an odd kind of safety with him even when he made her feel vulnerable at the same time.

O lord what was happening to her. Why was she worrying about a buffoon who did not care about her? She thought on a wave of anger.

And why was she fixing….fixating she would soon have to leave this terrifyingly fascinating place now feeling more saddened as she got ready for the breakfast.

A few minutes ago Cami had come with a dress Kol had sent for her to wear for the family breakfast. Esther had announced that starting today all the occupants of the house will have their meals together in the main dining hall.

Caroline made an intricate braid of her waist length hair and wore the light pink frock which was a gift from Kol. It was really gorgeous with small white flowers at the hem and swirled around her knees. She put on the sandals Kol had sent with the dress and placed a calming hand on her tummy.

"This is going to be fine." she mumbled , "I will make sure this turns out fine especially since Niklaus will be there." she added when Klaus's thoughts sneaked back into her mind.

;;;;;;;;;,,;,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"She took the dress and the shoes?" Klaus asked Cami as he paced around his room and she kept cleaning the room."And she didn't refuse when you told her it was from me?"

"No."

Klaus felt joy at her answer when she soon squashed it by saying, "I mean no. I didn't tell her it was from you."

"What? Why would you do that Nanna?" he asked frustrated calling her with the name he sometimes used in his childhood for her.

"You want the girl to wear your dress or do you want her to throw it in the ocean outside?" Cami asked sitting on the bed.

"Of course I want her to wear it. That's why I bought it and that's why I asked you to give it to her."

"She was still mad at you when I went there."

"What? Did she tell you anything?" Klaus asked abruptly stopping in front of Cami.

"No but she was eloquently yelling some words in Greek punctuated with your name. She thought I didn't understand. Now I may be old and I may not know Greek but I can tell when someone's swearing. So I improvised and told her it was from Kol."

" You shouldn't have lied Cami she will think I lied and then she'll hate me even more."

"And you care if she hates you, why is that?" Cami asked.

She knew Klaus had feelings Caroline. It didn't take a genius to figure it out , it was written all over his face. She also knew that Caroline wasn't Kol's girlfriend. But she didn't know why both of them were lying. She hadn't told Esther because Klaus and Kol were her boys too.

And Klaus, for the first time in his life was acting possessive about some girl. So she didn't want Esther to go all overprotective and ruin things for him.

She had also witnessed the girl's feelings for Klaus plus she liked Caroline otherwise she wouldn't have bothered meddling.

She wanted Klaus to have a wife, a home and hopefully a bundle of kids she could spoil.

"I… I … it's just I don't want to upset mother. I don't want to create unnecessary stress for Mama."

"You care what Caroline thinks of you because you care about your mother. Does this have any logic?"

"Cami... fine we had an argument and I don't want it to get between me and Kol seeing as she is his… girlfriend." Klaus bit out the girlfriend part and Cami smiled.

"I know then you should be happy that I used Kol's name considering you care about your brother's and Caroline's happiness."

Klaus grew even more exasperated knowing he had backed himself in a corner with his last argument. Teeth clenched he replied, "I should thank you then I guess."

Cami got up hiding her smile. Her boy had no idea that she was helping him. She palmed his face and said, "No thank you needed. I raised you like a mother and I'd do anything for you trouble makers." then she turned to leave and stopped at the door and said, "Niklaus whatever you feel don't hide it. Don't worry about circumstances fate has a way of surprising you often." Then she left.

;;;;;;;;,,,;;:::^:";;;,,;:;;;;;;;;;:

She was sitting sandwiched between Kol and his friend from America named Lucien. And Klaus was sitting right in front of her between Aurora and Rebekah. Apparently he was still holding a grudge about their argument, Caroline could tell because he hadn't even glanced in her direction once.

Well she didn't care too she thought and looked away. He can laugh and talk with that Aurora girl all he want.

She was stunning Caroline thought feeling ungracious and lousy, no wonder he had forgotten her (Caroline) and their kiss. The kiss that still gave her goosebumps all over.

Esther was sitting at the head of the table. She called out Marcel who was sitting next to Kol at the far end.

"How's your business going, Marcel?"

"It's going good Mam."

"Your parents must be proud of you.I felt so proud to hear that you expanded the business to USA. It's a significant accomplishment."

"Thank you mam. Now Lucien here needs to learn something from you."

"Mam I respectfully say I could but then I wouldn't have a head full of hair unlike Marcel." Lucien piped.

Rebekah snickered and Caroline spontaneously laughed. Caroline then looked at Marcel and said, "I'm sorry I don't want to offend."

"Then you shouldn't have laughed." Aurora replied bitterly and Klaus warned her, " Aurora."

"Not offended sweetheart. Besides he wouldn't also have a head full of brain even having used all of it." Marcel replied.

Caroline laughed harder this time.

She was looking magnificent in that dress, Klaus thought as her laugh made him smile. Her eyes lightened up whenever she laughed.

But as soon as they're eyes met her smile disappeared and it irked and gutted him.

She was all smiles with that perfect hairdo Lucien and even her pretend boyfriend, hanging onto their every word but she couldn't even spare him a glance.

She looked away and he felt his heart constrict. He didn't understand why he felt and what he felt for her but he knew it wasn't just the passion they shared in that kiss, a kiss that kept him awake at night.

It was more, more than the ardent desire. It was a pull, an unnamed sense akin to belonging. He felt she was his and he was hers. He had felt more than just guilt when she had witnessed Aurora kiss him. He felt as if he had cheated on her with Aurora. True he hadn't kissed Aurora back and hadn't let things get far when Caroline had arrived but the fact was he knew he would have stopped Aurora even if Caroline hadn't come.

He felt as if Caroline had a claim on him ever since their kiss and probably even before that. His thoughts interrupted when Aurora grabbed his hand.

"So where are we going first? I mean we came here to have fun." Aurora stated.

"I think we can plan it later Aurora." Kol responded.

"Sure but I hope you don't bore us to death." Aurora replied leaning closer to Klaus wanting to show Caroline.

Caroline's misery escalated, her appetite lost she excused herself from the table.

Klaus saw her leave. He wanted to follow her noticing that she looked distressed but his mother's words stopped him from doing so.

"Niklaus Ayana just called this morning. She and Bonnie will be arriving today at midday. I want you to go pick them up."

"Mother. I have a meeting with the shipping company today. Kol can bring them." Klaus stated.

When Esther had arrived at Sagrario last week the only thing she had been concerned about was the welfare of her people here.

Apart from the matter about his marriage Klaus's mother was also dismayed about the fact that he had refused to run the family's business. She didn't outright say it but Klaus was astute enough to be aware that his mother was far from content with Finn being the incharge.

However when she had inquired about Finn's whereabouts and both Kol and Klaus had decided to hide the real reason fully aware that it would destroy their mother. So they had told her a lie about Finn leaving for Italy and asking Klaus to take his place here until he came back.

"Kol be sure to take their flight information from me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a few calls." Esther got up stiffly telling Klaus that she was still upset about his decisions regarding his father's wish and will.

"Bonnie and Ayana are coming today. Why am I hearing about it now? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Kol asked feeling anxious about Bonnie's arrival thinking about the last time they were face to face.

"I knew they were coming but I didn't know when or I would've mentioned." Rebekah replied.

"Why are you nervous about Bonnie's arrival, Kol?" Aurora asked.

"Why do you always have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Aurora?" Kol answered getting miffed at her. "I have to go get that flight information. See you guys later." and he left the table too.

"I'm sorry guys I'm going to leave too. We'll plan something for the evening." Klaus got up to leave and saw Lucien moving to a chair closer to Rebekah. "Rebekah. Come with me I need to talk to you."

Rebekah knew why he was lying so she spitefully responded, "We can talk later, Nik. You have to leave for the meeting."

Lucien laughed at that and Aurora winked at Rebekah, while Marcel just gave his sombre smile.

"Now Rebekah." Klaus practically growled.

Rebekah got angry but followed Klaus out of the hall all the way to his room.

"I can't believe this Nik. How can you embarrass me like that? I'm not thirteen anymore."she rounded on him as soon as the door closed behind her.

"I can and I will everytime when I see that ass Lucien drooling all over you. And same goes for any other guy who looks at you like he does." he replied as he pocketed his car keys from the side table.

"Are you serious right now? I'm so mad at you, Nik." Rebekah spat.

"You're not the only one." he faced her.

"I should you skin you for being an overbearing tool but your puppy dog eyes always work. Que paso?" She asked him what happened when she saw he was unsettled about something. Her loving heart went out to him.

He let out a sigh and responded, "Nothing. I'm gonna go." then he went to her and flicking her nose added, "I don't to see you get hurt princesa flaca." Calling her a skinny princess.

"Please don't use that obnoxious childhood name. If your irritable friends find out they would pester me to no end." She replied making a face.

"They wouldn't dare. Now I got to go. You be a good girl and stay away from Lucien." Klaus said walking over to the door.

"Only if you stay away from Aurora." she chimed with a sassy smile.

"What? Me and Aurora? There is nothing going on with us this time." Klaus responded a little befuddled why Rebekah would think there was when he was keeping his distance from Aurora because of a stubborn sexy Greek blonde.

"I have eyes Nik. She is practically coiled around you every time I see you two together. Just because mama is saying anything for now doesn't mean she is gonna stay quiet." Rebekah folded her arms.

"I'm not lying hermana. I'm getting late I better leave." Klaus said as he turned and left. He wondered about what Rebekah had said about him and Aurora seeming like a couple. Was that what Caroline thought too. Good God no wonder she was giving him the cold shoulder. She thought he was double timing her with Aurora.

Without realising his intent Klaus turned towards her room. Not sure what he would say but when he went inside her room after knocking twice he found it empty. The door to the balcony was open and walked to it.

She wasn't there even. Feeling peeved more than a little he twisted to leave when a flash of pink caught his eye. He saw her sitting on the beach with her golden hair cascading down her back.

She was more than just a few feet away from him, she wouldn't be able to hear him if he called out. Fighting the inexplicable desire he had to see her face he watched her for a while from where he was standing from the first floor balcony.

She hugged her knees and he had a strong urge to pick her up and never let go. Her strength mixed with vulnerability called to his protective nature. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe and with him forever…..forever. Before he could analyse this thought he saw Kol walk over to sit beside her.

;;;,,,,;;;,,,,;,,,,&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hi. Enjoying our beach?" Kol plopped himself beside her. He had seen her sit alone on the beach. Something about the way she sat all by herself playing with the white sand made him want to go check up on her to see if she was okay.

She had written something in Greek on the sand.

Caroline turned to look at his handsome face. The naughty expression in his smiling eyes was so similar to another set of eyes which had her in a grip of an innate turmoil.

"Yes. It's peaceful and soothing."

"What does it mean?"

"Που πας ξυπόλητος στ' αγκάθια" she recited the phrase and then translated it for him with a small smile on her face , "It means " How come you are going barefoot on the thorns?"

"Yes. Why would anyone? It's gotta hurt." he said in a jovial manner.

Caroline laughed at his answer. "No it means why are you getting into trouble when you are unprepared?"

"Maybe because it would be fun." Kol said with a smile.

"Maybe. But it's more dangerous more often than fun. Sometimes not just physical danger but for heart too."

"Either way for me it's exhilarating to find out new things. Fall and learn to walk a new walk each time."

"That is so ….intelligent. I mean it's meaning."

"I bet you thought I was all about looks only huh" he bumped her with his shoulder in a friendly way.

A little surprised at first but Caroline did not feel offended. She bumped him too and said, "I hadn't thought you were handsome even."

This time he laughed. "Sure since you seem to think someone else is."

At that her smile vanished and he added, "I didn't say that to make you uncomfortable. I say go for it. Nik needs someone to mess him up."

"Even more than he already is?" she asked and Kol laughed again.

"God! You're amazing. I like you even more. Yes even more than he already is. And don't worry about tomorrows remember danger is fun."

"You are ridiculous. I'm not going to stay here forever." she looked at him wanting him to answer her confused thoughts about Klaus and her inevitable departure.

"Like I said don't worry about tomorrows because they become todays and yesterdays. Just live in the moment Blondie. By the way I think I should kiss your cheek. Nik is watching us and him getting riled up is another kind of danger I think of as fun."

Before Caroline can glance back to where Klaus was standing Kol said, "Don't look back. He'll know I did it on purpose." and then he leaned in when Caroline only smiled encouragingly. He kissed her cheek like a brother would.

"Great that ought to keep his nickers in a twist and me happy for an entire day." then he got up and before leaving said, "Remember live in the moment."

She laughed again and for that second she felt hope about tomorrows. She wanted to live in the moment, wanted take what she coveted even if it was transient until she couldn't resist anymore and turned to look at Klaus.

He was standing at the balcony looking down at her but Aurora was standing next to him clinging to him like a weed.

Hope deflating like a balloon she looked away and decided Kol was wrong. Living in the moment was not for her. It was time to leave. It was finally time to trust them to send her back home safely.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So who do you think is Rebecca gonna be with Lucien or Marcel. i know Lucein and Rebekah aren't a canon ship still. But i would love to know who you guys prefer. :)))

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I'M GREEDY MONSTER WHEN IT COMES TO REVIEWS !

Glossary :

GREEK WORDS :

You αλαζονικό κάθαρμα. σας γαμήσω = You arrogant bastard, fuck you.

εργαλείο = tool

Πηγαίνετε στην κόλαση = Go to hell.

Είσαι ένας μαλάκας και μισός = You are more than a jerk

SPANISH WORDS :

Ella solo escucharía = would she just listen

Mujer estupida = stupid woman

Mujer terca = stubborn woman

princesa flaca = skinny princess

Hermana = little sister

Meirda = Shit


	4. Let You Be Mine

**A/N : Hey Guys! I know it's been A VERY LONG time that i updated this one. Sorry!**

 **I am back with another update, Hopefully you guys will like it.**

 **Thanks a lot for all the reviews, favs and follows. Please review if you like it.**

 **Special thanks to my gorgeous friend Elfie ( Elfiesfandoms ) on twitter for helping me with a very big dilemma ;p ...**

* * *

 **LET YOU BE MINE**

* * *

He stood watching her from the balcony. Her golden hair spilling down her back. Her fingers lazily drawing shapes in the white sand, a vision, a picture of serenity soothing his inner turmoil. How did he feel this foreign sense of calm just by looking at her? What was about her that pulled at him, tore at him? Perhaps tore him, left him wide open and yet he felt strong.

He gripped the stone balustrade. His need to reach out and hold her overwhelming him. He knew he was attracted to her but lust had never before made him feel this commanding need to possess a woman. To claim her and protect her. Even with his superstitious mothers upbringing he had never been a big believer of fate or destiny. And now he was tempted to believe that this was fate's design. Her being here, close to him, where he could witness her smile, her shy eyes and the stubborn tilt of her chin, was all fate.

He was meant to save her and she was meant to hold onto him, _just him._ She was his destiny. The one woman he didn't know he was waiting for.

He saw Kol sit beside her and he wanted to fling his brother off into the ocean. Such visceral jealousy, such possessiveness he felt was new but would always be usual where she was concerned.

Vaguely aware of Aurora joining him on the balcony he stood tense still watching his cabron brother flirt with Caroline. Dammit she was _his._

Caroline laughed and he felt a smile form on his face, surprisingly because he was unaware of why she was laughing.

Aurora held his arm, "Klaus?" he spared her a glance, annoyed that he had to look away from Caroline.

"Yes." he responded looking back at Caroline.

"What is going on?"

"I fail to understand your meaning." Klaus gripped the railing again this time jealousy running like acid through his veins when Kol kissed Caroline's cheek, her very soft cheek.

"I mean with this girl. Who is she? Why are you so obsessed with her? I thought she was Kol's gf"

In that moment Klaus realized fate wanted him to decide. Aurora's question was fate's way of making him confess what he had recognized the first moment, when he had clutched her close to his heart and she had asked him to "save her".

So suffused with a new urgency and determination he answered, "She's mine."

Unaware that the same instant Caroline had decided to give up hope, watching him standing beside Aurora.

Seeing the formidable certainty in Klaus's eyes Aurora backed away. She understood the desire and emotion swirling in Klaus's eyes but it's intensity was unique, hence her hands around his arms loosened.

It was beautiful the passion she witnessed in her best friends eyes. Perhaps she had wished to see the same potent response from Klaus directed at her, which at the moment had surfaced for Caroline.

Aurora saw how Klaus was mesmerized by Caroline. He kept watching her until Caroline got up and went inside the house.

Awkwardly Aurora squeezed his arm once, wondering was he even aware of it, and left.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus was still seething and pacing. He had been for the last hour in his office since he had seen his brother kiss Caroline, on the cheek, on the cheek , it was just, a hopefully platonic kiss on the cheek and nothing more, he kept reminding himself.

His phone rang. He pressed the speaker button and Finn's secretary Sage spoke, "Mr Mikaelson."

"For the last time Sage. Call me Klaus. Mr Mikaelson was my father."

"I'm sorry Sir. Mr Finn insisted on that title when he was here. It would take some time for me to get used to calling you Mr Klaus. "

"Klaus. Just Klaus. And I'm sorry. You're right it's just been a few days that I've been handling padre's company. Take your time." he said reasonably but it grated on his nerves being called by his father's title.

A father who had expected so much from a son so unworthy of his expectations. Someone like Klaus, who had always been a disappointment but his father had never voiced nor believed what his people gossiped about his favorite son.

"Ah Sir. There is a message from your mother. Mrs Esther wanted me to inform you that Bonnie and Ayana just arrived. And she expects you home an hour before dinner."

"Gracias. Sage. Are there any other appointments i might have forgotten about?"

"An online meeting at four with our Asian suppliers."

"Could you re-schedule it for tomorrow? I've had enough business for one day." He halted his agitated pacing and sat in the office chair.

"Yes sir."

"And inform Tony I wish to leave in ten minutes."

"Okay. Sir."

"Sage?"

He leaned back and sighed before continuing, "Did you have the password for Finn's log in?"

He felt her hesitate before she replied, "I did. But he changed it before he left."

"Uh. Thanks." and he hung up. Then he got up and packed his laptop in his briefcase. A moment later Tony showed up took his laptop and Klaus exited his office.

:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Bonnie Bennett was the bane of his existence, had always been. From the age of ten when she had moved next door in London to now when she sat stoic faced in the back seat of his car.

He had received Ayana, Bonnie's grandmother and his mother's one of very fast friends and Bonnie from the airport twenty minutes ago.

He had expected Bonnie to lash out, or demand answers for what had passed between them the last time they were in each other's company, but her silent treatment of him and her refusal to acknowledge his presence was grating on him like sandpaper.

Ayana asked him about the weather in El Sagrario and he gave a courteous reply about humidity and hot air being abundant this time of the year. Whereas Bonnie never gave him an ounce of attention and continued to stare out of her the window.

He drove past another car and gritted his teeth when he saw her still engrossed with the view outside. What was so damn fascinating about a corn field? He fucking hated the corn right now. Was he really jealous of a field of vegetables?

Dear lord, it was her fault. She made him feel like this. From her unruly mass of brunette ringlets, her sexy smile, and those soft delicious lips, everything about her tugged at him, made him uncomfortable. He was privy to what he felt for her but she was betrothed to his brother and he couldn't do anything about it. It was his mother's wish, she had chosen Bonnie for Nik. And it hurt, it freaking eviscerated him everytime he thought about it. Perhaps if Bonnie had reciprocated his feelings he would have fought for her but she loathed him so he had no choice but to see the love of his life marry his brother.

:::::::::::;::::::;;;;;;

"Bonnie! Ayana! It's so good to see you. How are you?" Esther exclaimed as she hugged her best friend and then turned to extend the same courtesy to Bonnie.

"I am doing good even better now that we are finally going to be family." Ayana replied and Esther directed her towards the sofas in the main living room,"Of course me too. I couldn't be happier myself." then turning towards Anthony their house servant she added, "Anthony please get their luggage in their rooms."

Bonnie and Kol were still standing at the threshold of the house. She was about to head to the main living room too but Kol waylaid her.

"Bon we need to talk about what happened between us the last time we met?" he touched her elbow lightly.

She crossed her arms and turned to face him, "Really? Care to jog my memory about what happened exactly?"

"Ah..I mean. You… Look what I meant was. I'm just saying you don't have to worry about it. It was nothing. Okay?" Kol didn't want her to feel guilty for kissing him and wanted to make things right with her so he dismissed their encounter even though it had meant everything.

"You said it. It was nothing. So there is nothing to talk about." Bonnie said with an unusual edge to her voice. He wondered if he imagined the hurt in her voice, maybe he was desperate and wanted her to deny it, deny that it was nothing.

"Yeah okay. Uhhh… tell me if you need anything."

"Sure." Without sparing Kol even a single glance she stormed off.

::::::::;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

( NEXT DAY)

"We should head back. We came here for a vacay but seeing how busy things are for you and Kol I think it's better if we leave. And Nik tell her how you feel before it's too late." Aurora stated standing beside Klaus she waved off to Lucien who was waiting for her in the car.

"I thought you guys were going to stay for a week."

"We were. But I need to leave, Nik before I fall in love with you."

"Aurora...I…"

"You don't have to say anything. We'll always be friends." Aurora then hugged Klaus. He leaned back and then kissed her on the cheek which made her smile.

"Still sneaking kisses anywhere you can." Marcel who had been putting the luggage in the car came over and hugged Klaus.

"Yeah you know me."

" Nos vemos más tarde." Marcel remarked. (See you later)

"Adios hombre." (Goodbye, brother)

Klaus stood back and waved once when Marcel and Aurora sat back in the car and left.

"Sooo. They left?" Kol joined Klaus at the steps of their villa a the car drove off.

"Mmm."

"I thought they'd stay."

"I asked Marcel."

"What?" Kol looked at his brother.

"I didn't tell him what was going on but I told him that we won't be able to spend the vacation with them and he understood. And Aurora .. she herself decided that she wanted to leave."

"It's better this way perhaps. Did Sage tell you anything?"

"No. She said she didn't know the password to Finn's log in. She's lying. She hesitated when I brought up Finn's name. I've heard whispers about Finn's involvement with his secretary." Klaus raked his fingers through his hair feeling tired.

"We should get her phones tapped." Kol suggested.

"I already did that. But I feel like such a cabron for invading a woman's privacy. She is a good secretary, works hard. Damn it why did Finn do this?"

"Beats me. Maybe its his attempt at rebellion."

"Against what and whom?"

"I wish I knew Nik. I'm just guessing. Let's go inside." Kol turned but Klaus stopped him.

"Stay away from Caroline."

Kol couldn't help but smile. He had known Klaus was besotted with the blonde and would sooner or later say something having witnessed him kiss Caroline, though it was just a harmless one on the cheek.

Facing Klaus he remarked, "Umm. Why? Last I checked she is my girlfriend."

"I'm not in the mood for your juvenile jokes. I'm serious. Caroline is not the type of girl you can just goof around with. She doesn't get that you might be just flirting. You could hurt her." Klaus ground his teeth to stay calm but the anger leaked out in his voice.

"So you are saying that she is stupid." Kol tried really hard to smother his laugh. It was always his favorite pastime to rile up his brother.

"Don't twist my words. I meant what I said stay away from her Kol." Klaus was on edge now.

"What if I am serious about her?" Kol bluffed and enjoyed the murderous gleam in Klaus's eyes when he growled, "What?"

"I don't know Nik. I admit she was just a stranger to me at first but I find myself very enamored to her. Have you heard her laugh? It's music." Kol feigned a faraway look.

Klaus was now bubbling with fury. He wanted to rearrange Kol's facial features with his fist.

"I am not going to repeat myself. Un-enamour yourself. You understand me."

"Come on man. Okay just tell me why first." Kol asked but they were both interrupted. Anthony came to inform them that their mother wished to see them in their father's study.

Klaus gave Kol a look that translated that this discussion wasn't over and then headed to his father's library with Kol in tow.

::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;

"Bonnie and Ayana are here. I want to throw them a welcome party of sorts." Esther remarked looking regal as she sat at her husband's study table. Kol and Klaus just nodded.

"Rebekah is in charge of preparations." she added.

"As always." Kol quipped.

"Nik. I called you two here because I was

thinking we can invite our towns people too and announce your engagement to Bonnie."

Klaus made an exasperated face. Kol felt the ground slide beneath his feet. Soon it was going to be final, and it gutted him to even consider Bonnie belong to someone else.

"Mother it's too soon." Klaus replied and Kol fought to keep a straight face, hiding the misery he felt.

"Niklaus. How much more time has to pass before you decide that it's the right time? I have never asked you for anything except this and.."

"Mother you don't ask but you expect just the same."

"Nik.." Kol warned trying to calm him.

"I didn't want the responsibility of taking padre's place. You know that. You didn't say anything but you begrudge me Mother. You expect without saying. And now this. I've told you time and again that I don't like Bonnie that way but you keep on pressuring me." Klaus ranted. He was out of his chair now pacing in front of the desk.

Esther appeared horrified by her son's sudden outburst. She swallowed twice before answering, "Your father wanted you to own up to this responsibility. It was his dying wish." her voice turned firm, "Naturally I expected you to honor that. And you not doing that had me question my upbringing. I felt as if I made some mistake or maybe I wasn't a good enough mother that my son, the son whom Mikael thought of as his pride would throw away his father's wish for his own fanciful ideas of freedom."

Klaus just stared at his mother unable to deny or argue what she had just said. It ashamed him, and he felt the familiar feeling suffocation. The feeling that rose every time he thought about the monstrous responsibility of his father's business and estates. He wasn't fit to handle that pressure. He just shook his head and rushed out before either his mother or Kol could see that he felt panic clogging his throat.

"You were a bit too harsh on him." Kol whispered.

"I know. I don't know how to get through to him." Esther stated staring at the door his son had just walked out off.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;:;;

He was rushing back to his room when he saw her. She was leaning her pretty face in the flowers as she sat cross legged on the ground. Wait, it seemed like she was mumbling something to them. Had he suddenly gone mad or was she actually talking to a bunch of plants?

Sitting in the garden she looked like she belonged there. A fairy among flowers. She smiled and he forgot the weight that was crushing him a moment earlier.

Not wanting to disturb her but also wanting to know what she was saying he quietly walked closer to her. Damn it she was muttering something in Greek.

"I hope they understand Greek considering they are Spanish." Klaus remarked and she turned around to face him.

A smile flitted across her face for a few seconds before she looked away.

Klaus knew they hadn't talked for more than five days now. She was so close to him but he missed her.

"They may not understand Greek but they understand love." Caroline remarked standing up, before she could school her reaction a smile worked it's way on her face. Having him close made her happy and nervous both. Then after a small pause asked, "You think I am χαζή (dumb) because I am talking to flowers."

"Of course not. There is nothing foolish about that." he smirked feeling lighter in her company.

"You are making fun of me. I don't like it." she turned away to leave but he blocked her path. He hadn't talked to her for a better part of a week and now when he was finally talking to her the cabron, she now knew what a cabron was, the cabron was laughing at her.

"You are not talking to me. I don't like it." Klaus stated gazing deep in her eyes. He moved closer and she stepped back. Whenever he came closer she always felt like a rabbit cornered by a wolf and yet it excited her.

He effectively caged her against a tree bark. Her eyes a little nervous and a little dilated aware of the intense attraction between them. "Why do you talk to these flowers and not me?" a whispered question ghosted across her cheek and she closed her eyes when he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"They need me and you….don't." she whispered back, longing coloring her voice.

"I need you more than they need you." he confessed and her heart soared. His lips slowly tracing the angle of her jaw and he pulled her in his arms feeling her soft curves. Her fingers curled in his henley. He nuzzled his lips with hers and Caroline moaned. Her moan spurred him on, churned his gut with unfulfilled desire.

When he would have taken the kiss deeper, she cried out, "Stop. Please stop."

He pulled away and swore in Spanish.

Her eyes that had been glassy with passion turned fiery with anger. "Do not swear at me." Caroline spat.

"I'll swear all I want. I am not the one who wanted to pull away when I can clearly see you want it as much as I do." She was still in his arms. Her hands now flat against his chest as if wanting to push him away.

"I don't want you to kiss me." she said in a low voice over the lump of emotion in her throat, looking away from his face.

"I don't care about Aurora." he stated hoping to make her understand. When she continued to avoid his gaze he added, "I thought you hated lying."

"I don't want you to kiss me because you think you can." she said harshly and pushed him away. "I don't want you to kiss me because you think I am a prostitute. I may live in your house at your mercy but I won't let you use me like this. I will pay back…"

Her sentence wasn't even complete when he grabbed her again. "What did you just say?" He gritted his teeth. Anger and anguish, he felt them bubbling inside him. He was about to yell at her for drawing false assumptions but he saw her eyes fill with tears. Her tears like splash of water over the fire of his temper. He wiped them away and she looked away again.

"Look at me." he pleaded and she complied, "Why would you think that?"

"You said that the other girls were sex workers. I was kidnapped from a bar but I am not who you think I am." she answered.

An invisible fist closed over his heart when he heard her. His attempt to convince her that he wasn't interested in Aurora had truly been a disaster of epic proportions. He had never even fathomed his offhand comment would make her think he was just using her. A shard of pain sliced him thinking how she must have felt.

"Caroline it's not that. I kissed you because I wanted to. It had nothing to do with who I thought you were. I could care less with what you did before you came here. When I am kissing you it's you I am thinking about…"

"And yet you were with Aurora…"

"Aurora and me…"

"And now you are engaged to be married to some other girl. I don't know what game this is. I don't want to be a part of this. I don't want this I just want to go home. Please just let me go." her voice trembled, her heart ached and her mind turbulent.

His hold loosened, ache spread through him. With a burdened heart he watched her walk away from him.

;;;;,,,,,;;;;;;;

Kol knocked on Caroline's door and entered when she called out, "Come in."

"Hi." he greeted her.

"Hey."

"So I checked the address you gave me. Your family moved away to another town. But don't worry my men are still looking into it."

"Do you know if my family is okay?"

Kol remained silent as an answer and Caroline nodded to let him know that she understood what he was conveying.

"Will you be able to find them? My family?" she asked after a small pause.

"I'm trying. I didn't tell Nik that you gave me your address." Kol remarked.

"I didn't ask you to keep it from him. I actually told him a while ago." she replied.

"What did he say?" Kol's curiosity piqued.

"Does it matter? He is engaged to Bonnie. She is…. gorgeous. And I would be leaving soon." Caroline stated her insecurities. Everyday the attraction, the bond she had with Klaus seemed to get stronger, more vital but it was only one sided. He would be married soon. Someone else would know the sweet pressure of his lips, the passion in his arms and the tenderness of his touch. It cut her deep and left her raw.

"You're right. I know what you are going through. I share the same pain Caroline. The pain of knowing that your beloved would soon be another's." Kol empathised.

B

Caroline gave him a sympathetic smile, "Do you want to talk about it.?" when Kol just shook his head another thought entered Caroline's mind and panicked she choked out, "I didn't say I loved Klaus."

"You don't have to sweetheart. It's in your eyes." he smiled and hoping to cheer her up flicked her nose.

Her panic grew, "Oh my god. Do you think Klaus can tell?"

"I don't think he can tell a fucking square from a circle right now."

"Why is he having problems with shapes?" Caroline asked confused missing the metaphor.

Kol barked out a hearty laugh and remarked affectionately, "You're something else." Then moved closer to kiss her cheek. "I wish you could stay."

Caroline knew she should have said something but she didn't know what so she kept quiet.

"I should go. I'll tell you as soon as I have some news about your family." then Kol exited her room.

Once Kol left Caroline's fear for her family, which she had been struggling to hold down in his presence, rose. She kept wondering and silently praying for her family. She needed them to be okay. Helplessness ate at her but she tried to reassure herself by remembering that her mother was a strong woman. Yes, her family was going to be fine because her mother would take care of them.

::;;;;;,,;;;,,,,

Awkward was a mild word for the situation at the breakfast table. Esther, Rebekah and Ayana were discussing the arrangements for the party whereas Kol, Caroline, Klaus and Bonnie were trying their best to avoid each other.

Esther bit into the last piece of toast and downed her orange juice. Then wiping her hands with a napkin she announced, "The party will be held tomorrow in our back gardens." then pointedly looking at Klaus she added, "And I will make an important announcement unless someone gives a me very good reason to change my mind."

Klaus clenched his teeth. Then Esther smiled at Ayana and with her excused herself from the table.

Rebekah looked back and forth at the four of them completely amused by the whole scenario. Kol was now giving puppy dog looks to Bonnie and she was looking murderously at Caroline who was stealing glances at Klaus who actually was making moony eyes back at her. It was scene right out one of Shakespeare's comedies. No one knew what to say. The tension around them grew thicker by the minute.

Rebekah cleared her throat. "Nik. So have you bought Bonnie a ring yet?"

Kol choked on the piece of bread he was swallowing. Caroline began thumping his back. Klaus gave Rebekah a death glare and Bonnie stabbed her fork in her plate as if the plate had committed some grievous crime against her.

"No." he answered and then directed his glare at Kol who was drinking water from a glass Caroline was holding to his lips.

"Are you an invalid? Can't you drink water by yourself?" Klaus bit out.

An embarrassed blush tainted Caroline's cheeks and she abruptly handed the glass to Kol. He immediately looked at Bonnie and confessed, "Caroline is my friend."

"We all know she is your girlfriend Kol." Rebekah who had a pretty good idea about what actually was going on commented.

"Rebekah go plan your stupid party."

"Bekah don't you have your party shit to plan." both brothers scolded at the same time.

"What? I was just stating the facts."

"State those facts elsewhere." Klaus growled.

"Ughh. No need to get testy Nik." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Kol was still staring at Bonnie as if willing her to look at him. Bonnie on the other hand trying very hard to ignore the fact that Caroline still had one hand over his arm.

"This is so boring." Rebekah murmured and then got up. "Okay guys I have better things to do then wait for something to happen. See you all at my awesome party." she announced with a breathy air and left.

Soon as she left Caroline turned towards Kol and in a low voice asked, "Did you find out something?"

"About your family? No I am sorry." Kol whispered back and when saw Caroline's melancholy face he placed a hand over hers to console her. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Klaus and Bonnie.

Getting irate Klaus abruptly left the table. Caroline's emotions tumultuous when she saw the anguished look on his face before he left.

Kol gave a her hand a reassuring squeeze and with one last look at Bonnie he followed his brother.

"Where did you two meet?" Bonnie suddenly inquired of Caroline.

"We met in a bar." Caroline hated lying but she had promised Kol that she won't say anything. She also knew that things between Klaus and her mother were already tense. In her heart she knew she was hiding the circumstances of her arrival because she cared about Klaus heck she felt more than just care for him.

Bonnie gave her an unconvinced look. "Really?"

"Yes." Caroline got up with the intention to leave but Bonnie stalled her.

"Do you even love him?"

"Who Kol? I suppose in a way I do."

Bonnie walked over and stood in front of Caroline.

"What other way is there? He is always lurking around you. He spends all of his time in your room. And _you_ are always touching him. It's like you two are glued to each other and he doesn't even…"

"Are you in love with him?" Caroline's sudden interrupted question had Bonnie speechless for a few minutes. Then at length she stated, "Who are you to ask me that?"

"Perhaps nobody. But if you are you should tell him before tomorrow. Before it is too late and the rest of your life becomes a dilemma around "What if". Tell him." Caroline gave a tiny smile.

Bonnie was astonished at Caroline's suggestion. She sighed, "Look.. me and Kol… it's … you should be mad. He is your boyfriend."

"He is a friend."

Bonnie tilted her head. Something about the way Caroline had calmly announced that Kol was just a friend made her want to believe it.

She let out a breath. "But he doesn't feel the same way. And I don't know if I am brave enough to humiliate myself in front of him."

"I doubt you could do anything that he Kol would find embarrassing."

As if considering the possibility Bonnie bit her lip, "What will I say?"

"What you feel?"

"I feel this weird crampy thing in my tummy whenever he comes close. I don't think telling him that will help my case." Bonnie gave out a little chuckle.

Caroline laughed too. "Hmm. Just seduce him then and let him tell you."

"Oh No! No! No! I can't do that."

Caroline shrugged. "I don't have any other idea. But if you really do love him then take a chance. No all of us have the luxury of even taking a risk."

Bonnie nodded. Caroline turned to leave and this time Bonnie put a hand to waylay her. "Thank you."

Caroline nodded, "You're welcome."

:::::;:;;:;;;::;;;:;;;;

"Fin? Where are you? Fin? Please answer this message as soon as you get it. Your brothers are getting suspicious Fin. I can't hide it all for long. Please just contact me. Me estoy volviendo loco, mi amor. Por favor regrese. Por favor regrese." (I am going crazy, my love. Please come back. Please come back.) Sage pleaded and the phone fell from her hand when she heard a cluttering noise in her usually silent apartment. She grabbed a vase from her nightstand and exited her bedroom.

"Quién es?" she called out loud. (Who is it). With trembling hands she switched on her living room lights and another sound of rustling had her turn. Before she could yell, a solid palm gagged her. She resisted, her screams muffled against the hand so no one knew when a man dragged a woman to a car and drove off.

;;;;;;,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
